militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
200th Airlift Squadron
|allegiance= |branch= Air National Guard |type= Squadron |role= Airlift |size= |command_structure= Colorado Air National Guard |current_commander= |garrison= Peterson Air Force Base, Colorado Springs, Colorado |battles= |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label= Emblem of the 200th Airlift Squadron }} The 200th Airlift Squadron (200 AS) is a unit of the Colorado Air National Guard 140th Wing located at Peterson Air Force Base, Colorado Springs, Colorado. The 200th is equipped with the C-21A Learjet. Overview The 200th Airlift Squadron (AS) provides secure priority airlift for the highest level of military and civilian leaders throughout the world. History Established with the assignment of the C-47 Skytrain to Buckley Field Base Operations section in 1946. The C-47 was the original "Flintstone Airlines". The C-54 Skymaster (Flintstone II) replaced the C-47 in 1966. Flintstone I and II provided airlift for state emergencies, unit deployments and general requirements of both the Colorado Army and Air National Guard. The C-131 Samaritan eventually replaced the C-54 and Buckley Base Operations controlled both the C-131 and Cessna O-2 Skymaster aircraft. In 1979 two Boeing T-43A Bobcats arrived at Buckley and replaced the C-131 and O-2s. The unit was renamed Operating Location AA (OL-AA) and T-43s served as flying classrooms in support of the U.S. Air Force Academy (USAFA) 50th Airmanship Training Squadron Airmanship Program from 1979 through 1997. On 1 July 1983, while under the command of Lt. Col. Mel Walden, the unit separated from other base operations functions and was re-designated Operating Location BB (OL-BB). In October 1985 the unit received two CT-43As configured for passenger airlift, augmenting and expanding into a dual Operational Support Aircraft (OSA) supporting VIP missions. In addition to the USAFA Airmanship Program, the unit flew worldwide airlift missions supporting many dignitaries including the Prime Minister of England, U.S. cabinet members, congressmen, ambassadors, and the Chief of Staff of the Air Force. Added two additional CT-43As in 1981. In January 1986, Lt. Col. Ron Germano took command and the unit was designated Detachment One, Headquarters Colorado Air National Guard (Det-1, COANG). Transferred CT-43s to other organizations in 1991. In June 1992 the unit was designated the 200th Airlift Squadron (AS) and in November 1997, it received the first of two C-21A aircraft; T-43As to Randolph AFB in 1997. Replaced with C-26B turboprops transferred from the 201st Airlift Squadron (DC ANG) in 1996. Lt. Col. Scott Schofield took command on 6 March 1999 at Buckley Air National Guard Base, and the 200th AS moved to Peterson AFB in April 1999 near USAFA in Colorado Springs. After the 11 September 2001 attacks, the squadron transported emergency responders to New York and Washington D.C., and began a new mission as target aircraft for NORAD air defense exercises. The 200th AS also supported USNORTHCOM disaster relief missions after hurricanes Katrina and Rita in 2005. On 23 March 2006, an inter-fly agreement with the active-duty 311th Airlift Squadron was signed and the 375th Operations Group began Total Force Operations. With the inter-fly agreement, the two squadrons share jets, pilots, and deployments. In February 2010, the 200 AS participated in its first combat deployment, sending six crewmembers to the CENTCOM AOR in support of Operations IRAQI FREEDOM and ENDURING FREEDOM. Since then, several more 200 AS crewmembers have deployed and the unit continues to support and augment the active duty in-theater mission. Lineage * Established as Base Flight, Buckley Field, 1946 : Re-designated: Operating Location AA (OL-AA), Buckley AFB, 1 December 1978 : Re-designated: Operating Location BB (OL-BB), Buckley AFB, 1 July 1983 : Re-designated: Detachment 1, Colorado Air National Guard, 1 January 1986 : Re-designated: 200th Airlift Squadron, 1 June 1992 Assignments * Colorado Air National Guard, 1946 * 140th Operations Group, 1 July 1996 – Present Stations * Buckley Field, Colorado, 1946 * Buckley Air Force Base, Colorado, 7 February 1961 * Buckley Air National Guard Base, Colorado, 1991 * Peterson Air Force Base, Colorado, 1 October 1997 – Present Aircraft * C-47 Skytrain, 1946-1966 * C-54 Skymaster, 1966-1974 * C-131 Samaritan 1974-1978 * O-2 Skymaster, 1974-1978 * Boeing T-43A, 1978-1997 * Fairchild C-26B Metroliner, 1996-1997 * C-21A Learjet, 1997–Present References * 200th Airlift Squadron History * Rogers, B. (2006). United States Air Force Unit Designations Since 1978. ISBN 1-85780-197-0 External links Category:Squadrons of the United States Air National Guard 0200 Category:Military units and formations in Colorado